The Origins of the Teen Titans
by nomsayin13
Summary: Ever wondered how the Teen Titans came to be? Ever wondered why Batman did not show up at all in the anime? This story will answer these questions and most important of all, make your brain think. I do not own Teen Titans or Batman. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy


Bruce Wayne sat in a great cushioned chair in front of a great fireplace, logs scorching in the flames. The only thing Bruce can do is stare at the fire and allow his memories to flood into his mind. Bruce is a man who accomplished much in his lifetime, leading a secret identity as Batman- Gotham's greatest hero- fought off villains, prevented serious crimes from happening, and researching new bad people who wish to play this dangerous game. Also, he's a billionaire.

However, that was back when he was in his early twenties. Now he reached the point in his life where retiring was necessary. Robin, Batman's sidekick who joined him when he was nine. Richard (Robin's real name) could fight those crimes. Bruce doesn't need to assist Richard, not anymore; the boy had proven himself more than capable in the past.

Bruce knew how much was accomplished where he is now and his final decision. This was something he would have to speak with Richard about, but Richard was out on a date with his new girlfriend, so that would have to wait. And while an old Bruce Wayne waited for his return, he could converse with his old, old friend Alfred.

The man held up a small bell, shook it three times, and then his old butler came strolling through the door. His face wrinkled, hair pure white, but blue eyes sparkling with calmness.

"Master Wayne," he bowed.

"Alfred," the old Batman acknowledged, an emotionless expression pasted on his face.

Alfred could tell right away that something was troubling his master, so he needed no more evidence why he was summoned. The butler tried to read Wayne's expression, but found no clues. He cleared his throat as he decided that talking about something...pleasant would ease Bruce's mind.

"A glorious day, isn't it Master Wayne?" Alfred commented, coughing a bit.

"I suppose," Bruce didn't want to join in.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" the old butler asked the veteran.

Bruce sighed in response then looked over to Alfred, his face as still as stone. "I've been thinking about this for quite a while now," Bruce began. "and I think it is time that Richard should be the new protector of Gotham. I've gotten so old that I can barely do any of the things I was so skilled at."

Alfred nodded with understanding, as he knew why retiring was a good option. "I don't mean to question your decision, but do you think the boy's ready for such a task?" the butler wanted to know.

"I don't think he's ready," Wayne replied patiently. "I know he is ready. He's ready not only to take my place, but to start a group of heroes, an organization perhaps."

Silence colored the air, each elder in their own thoughts. Alfred never doubted Wayne, for Wayne was an ethical man. Alfred never doubted Richard either; he always knew the boy was destined for greatness.

A knocking at the door broke the silence. Alfred went over to the door, opening it to reveal the Boy Wonder himself, a young man about to learn his true fate. Richard entered the room, his face full of cheerfulness, a smile brighter than the fireplace itself. His deep green eyes reflecting his friendly personality. He wore light blue jeans, a striped blue and white T-shirt and sneakers with a green band on it. Richard must have been on a casual date.

Robin walked slowly to his old boss. "Hello Mr. Wayne," he greeted politely.

Bruce glances up at Robin's face. "Please, call me Bruce."

Robin nodded. "Okay then, Bruce." Wayne motioned Robin to sit down next to him on an old chair with floral print on it. Bruce got it as a gift from Selena Kyle, aka Catwoman, who was just as old as he was, but retired from crime fighting two years ago.

Robin settled himself in the chair while Bruce cleared his throat. Then he began. "Richard, I need to speak to you."

Three months later

Richard- who adopted Robin as his official name- stood on the balcony built in with a building shaped like a capital T. After meeting and gathering heroes, Robin created his own organization where they too fought crime. The group consisted of Robin himself, Starfire, an alien from another planet, Beast Boy, a boy who can transform into any animal he wants, Raven, a girl who wears a blue hood and has dark powers, and Cyborg, a half-human half-cyborg with excellent machinery that has helped the group on most occasions.

Together they fight evil doers; anyone from blue-skinned magicians to everyday criminals. They meet other groups and fight Slade, the baddest criminal in all of Jump City- a place next door to Gotham City. They are the light to a candle, they are the protectors of the city, and they are the future. They are the Teen Titans.


End file.
